


Breddy——军阀。（混合双打）（前篇B左后篇E左）

by kuru0811



Category: Breddy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuru0811/pseuds/kuru0811
Kudos: 5





	Breddy——军阀。（混合双打）（前篇B左后篇E左）

Breddy——军阀。（混合双打）（前篇B左后篇E左）  
*架空设攻都是吸血鬼军阀  
*吸血鬼特点：兇狠，无限体力，吸血时双眼变红，喜爱吸血（但要本人喜欢的味道），*不怕阳光*，*不老不死*（除非被桃木剑刺中心臟），战斗力极高  
「你就是Edwina？」  
Brett蹙眉，上下打量着面前的女人。  
「我、我是。」  
其实她—他是男的，名叫Eddy。  
不过他家的妹妹被抽中成了Brett的妾侍，可是将要会见Brett时却跟别人私奔了。  
那根本称不上女声的嗓音，Brett缓缓从国王椅上站起来。  
不急不慢的节奏使身上的饰绪和左胸口上的掛章轻晃，发出清脆的碰撞声。  
长靴的鞋跟踏本地上，随着脚步发出响声。  
他举起手上的杖，顶住并使Eddy的头仰高。  
杖上有一个金雕的马头，略显握住此杖之人的威严。  
Brett扯下Eddy的衣领吻上饱满的双唇。  
可是突然间Eddy的口中传来刺痛，血腥味在口中蔓延，在双舌交缠之中Brett掠夺了Eddy的鲜血。  
Eddy猛一下推开Brett，失去平衡的他被Brett一手抱住。  
「既然你的血是美味的，我倒不介意妾侍是个男的。」  
Brett的微笑露出了他尖锐的虎牙，双眸也是血红色的。  
Eddy吓得皮肤刷白，全身都颤动着。  
「今晚来我的房间，做一些夫妻之间该做的事。」  
「我们明明连婚都未结—」  
「你知道欺骗我的罪行是甚麼吗？是死刑。」  
Eddy低头握紧拳头，却没有进一步反驳。  
Brett露出一抺坏笑，召了些僕人领Eddy到一间房子了。  
空间不算大，但是傢具都是实木雕刻的，有种朴实的奢华感。  
Eddy掐住手上的盒子，这是朴人走到一半收到要给自己的盒子，说是Brett给他的。  
他默默拆下盒上的丝带，看到了盒里的东西他差点把它整个扔出窗外。  
里头有一套粉色的洋式睡衣，还有一张小卡。  
「今晚穿这套衣服来见我。」  
一句简单直接的—命令。  
Eddy拿起睡衣一晃，V字领口旁带有蕾丝边，中间还有个别緻的白色蝴蝶结，下摆有一层薄薄的蕾丝边，还有七分宽袖。  
Eddy叹了一口长气，尝试穿上这套耻度爆裂的睡衣。  
穿上后他走到镜前查看自己的模样。  
稍稍整理自己头上的黑色长假髮，在镜前转了一圈。  
裙摆微微张大形成一个美丽的旋转。  
Eddy在来到宫殿前就把腿上和腋下的毛都剃个光，使自己暂时不会露馅，可是现在不攻自破。  
看着在蕾丝下若隐若现的细腿，强行露出的锁骨，他感觉自己都快成了女生，可是再看自己的脸，他收回前言。  
到了晚上，僕人果真领Eddy去Brett的房间，自己难為情地穿上了一件开襟毛衣跟了出去。  
到了房门前，Eddy轻敲面前的木门，门一打开就被Brett扯了进去。  
「哟？还真穿了？」  
Brett推倒Eddy在床上，细心打量着他。  
「你不是要搞真的吧？」  
Brett挑起一缕头髮，猛脱下Eddy头上的假髮。  
「别装纯情了陈韦丞先生，我早就说了我要上你了。」  
Eddy征住了，压住自己的男人居然说出了自己的名字。  
「我在工作时命人调查了一下，你们家还有一个哥哥，那大概就是陈先生你没错。而且你妹妹还和别人私奔了，自己唯有先充当妹妹的身份进来，真是有趣。」  
Brett褪下Eddy的外套，吸吮他性感的锁骨，双手从裙摆下伸进去。  
冰冷的手指抚摸着其胸以及后背，冷流在背上游走不禁让Eddy颤抖了一下。  
掐揉着Eddy的臀肉，Brett脱下Eddy的内裤并从高往下倒了润滑剂，Brett将中指插入小穴。  
凉意同时时激Eddy的性器以及后穴使他惊呼一声，抓紧了Brett的双肩。  
逐渐的放鬆容纳到食指和无名指，Brett掰开Eddy的双腿，将自己的性器插入后穴。  
突然之间炽热水物体进入自己体内，Eddy首次感受到被侵蚀的感觉。  
眼泪不停地流下，他从未想过身莅男生的自己有一天会被男人所侵犯着。  
「疼吗？」  
Brett吻上Eddy的双唇，牵起他的手。  
Eddy抱住Brett并窝在胸膛里，他為自己勃起以及想要更多的想法而感到羞耻。  
Brett试探性地震了腰，Eddy开始呻吟着。  
有一下撞到了前列腺的敏感点，Eddy不禁放声叫出一声，於是尷尬地摀住嘴巴。  
「不要忍住，多叫点给我听听。」  
於是Eddy只能放下双手，被Brett抓起，然后再次猛烈的进攻。  
每次都撞到敏感的地方让Eddy发出曖昧的呻吟声，Brett也露出满意的微笑。  
两人高潮后，Brett摸着Eddy累垮的脸，Eddy也摸着Brett身上的伤疤。  
他们继续掩饰着Eddy的身份，过了半年还搞了个婚礼，公佈Eddy是男。  
也许他们相爱了，也许他们还在演戏。  
但Eddy和Brett上的咬痕似乎证明了结局。  
（初拥哦，类似是吸血鬼先吸人的血，然后对方再吸吸血鬼的血，使人成為吸血鬼，也成了他的人。嗯⋯⋯所以这结局甜过含砂糖）  
Fin  
*好了这是EB分割线*  
「练成怎麼样？拉给我听听？」  
Eddy托着腮诚恳地看着面前的小男孩。  
「可以，可是先回我一个问题。」  
Eddy品着红酒点头，红酒杯闪烁着血红色的光，莫名美丽。  
「甚麼是童养媳？」  
Eddy差点把嘴里的酒一下子喷出来，他猛嚥下酒咳嗽好几次。  
「你从哪里听到的⋯⋯」  
「没有，就在上次伯爵夫人拜访时不小心说的⋯⋯说我是将军你的童养媳⋯⋯」  
Eddy想立马打爆那伯爵夫人的头，可是别人这样说也不是没有原因的。  
以兇狠為名的吸血鬼将军居然收养了一个十岁小男孩，难免会有人这样误会。  
「是这样子的，这只是误会，你不需要知道这个词滙的意思知道了没，Brett？」  
Eddy摸摸Brett的头，Brett只是托了下眼镜，没说甚麼。  
某一天，Brett如平常般爬到自己的床上睡觉，那时候他已经十六岁了。  
深夜时传来窗被打碎的声音，巨声把Brett从梦乡里扯回现实。  
只见一个冷酷的背影已将入侵者刺死，那人转头瞥了Brett一眼，那腥红的眼眸，让Brett背后渗出冷汗。  
第二天，Brett早早到园庭閒逛，想起昨晚Eddy的眼神，不禁颤抖了下。  
突然间背后有一搂住Brett，他吓到整个人倒本地上，背后的人也住了自己。  
「啊哟Brett⋯⋯过肩摔不是这样做的⋯⋯呃⋯⋯」  
果不其然，是Eddy⋯⋯  
Brett想逃跑，可是被Eddy压住不了走。  
「你怕吗？昨晚的事⋯⋯」  
Brett点头，他不敢直视Eddy的双眼，他不想回忆昨晚那幕。  
Eddy掐住Brett的下巴，让他只能看着自己的双眼。  
那双眼蕴藏着无尽的温柔与爱意，完全感受不到昨天那个可怕的眼神。  
「我—」  
Brett的嘴被Eddy堵上了，他的瞳孔放大，惊讶得动弹不得。  
「我喜欢你很久了Brett。我一直想展现我另一面，但又怕你远离我⋯⋯」  
Brett愣在原地，面前的男人向自己表达爱意，自己却害羞得想原地爆炸。  
他摀住自己的脸，却被Eddy推开。  
「所以回答呢⋯⋯」  
Eddy嘟着嘴吗，Brett耳根通红。  
他明白自己是爱他，是恋人那种，但他不敢说，他害怕破坏这段互相依赖的关係。  
这又过了两年。  
Brett刚完了成人礼，Eddy抱住了他照顾多年的男孩。  
两人在晚上喝了个大醉，迷迷糊糊地一起到了主人房，Eddy的房。  
Eddy如当年压倒了Brett，不过这次在床上。  
两人拥吻边褪去身上的西装，舌头交缠，Eddy刺激着Brett身上每处敏感点，使Brett发出阵阵叫声。  
Eddy用沾满润滑剂手指扩张着Brett的后穴，慢慢放鬆的小穴容纳到他三根手指时，他换成自己的性器。  
缓缓的顶入，到达最深处那刻Brett先射了出来，无力地依偎着他的怀里，只由Eddy独自摆佈自己的身体。  
呻吟和水声成了曖昧的交响曲，到了高潮一刻两人抱紧在一起。  
抚摸着Brett的脸他若有所思，想着陪伴这男人度过这辈子。  
也许让他成為同类，也许自己在他死的一刻用桃木剑刺穿心臟，陪他轮迴到下一世。  
Fin


End file.
